The Lost Sunset
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Matt's story. For Matt lover, please enjoy.


**Genre**: Friendship

**Dedication**: Fic ini kudedikasikan untuk Orange Burst, MATTGASM dan semua penggemar sejati Matt.

* * *

**The Lost Sunset**

Hari itu dimulai dari serangkaian sebuah warna.

Ia menatap bangunan di depannya yang dilatari sebuah gambaran yang sangat indah. Matahari terbenam memenuhi seluruh kanvas langit. Warnanya yang memiliki sejuta fragmen membentang di latar bukit di balik bangunan itu.

Bangunan itulah yang akan menjadi tujuan selanjutnya dalam hidupnya.

Wammy House sekali lagi membuka pintunya yang hangat untuk sebuah jiwa kecil yang cerdas.

Seseorang di samping kanannya berdeham. Iapun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bangunan megah itu. Memasuki bab baru dalam kehidupannya.

Anak usia sembilan tahun itu mengawali perjumpaan dengan Wammy House saat sebuah senja yang indah meminjam kaki langit.

Sebuah warna oranye keemasan yang dominan memantul pada wajahnya, dikelilingi sejuta fragmen warna lainnya yang menghiasi langit senja.

"Warna yang memuakkan." ucap anak tersebut.

Anak itu mengikuti pria paruh baya yang berjalan didepannya. Pria itu jugalah yang telah membawanya ke tempat ini. Setelah suatu tragedi kelam yang dialaminya, pria itu bagai seorang penyelamat untuknya. Ia sebenarnya tidak tahu mengapa pria itu bisa menemukannya disana. Hanya ada satu hal yang menghubungkan semuanya itu. Sebuah nama, lebih tepatnya sebuah huruf. Ia mendengar bahwa seseorang yang bernama 'L' telah mengundangnya ke tempat ini. Seseorang tersebut pastilah mengenal keluarganya.

Aku tak peduli, pikirnya

Setelah makan malam dan membersihkan diri, ia kini diperbolehkan untuk beristirahat. Mereka menyusuri lorong lantai dua, kemudian pria itu berhenti didepan sebuah pintu.

Pria paruh baya itu mengetuk pintu di hadapannya dengan lembut, setelah itu tanpa menunggu seseorang menjawabnya, ia membuka pintu tersebut.

Ia memberi isyarat anak di sampingnya itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Anak itupun melangkah perlahan ke dalam ruangan di depannya. Kesan pertama yang dilihatnya takkan pernah dilupakannya.

Kamar itu berukuran sedikit lebih besar daripada kamar-kamar tidur biasanya, suasananya hangat dan nyaman. Kamar itu memiliki dua tempat tidur yang sedikit mewah, dan perabotan yang biasanya ada dalam sebuah kamar. Beberapa sofa kecil, beserta mejanya, dua buah lemari dari kayu ebony, sebuah lampu kamar yang bertengger anggun di sudut kamar, dua buah meja kecil di samping masing-masing tempat tidur, sebuah rak serba guna dan dua set meja belajar yang menghadap ke arah jendela yang tinggi dan besar. Ruangan itu dipenuhi banyak jendela. Tiga deret jendela membuka ke arah langit malam di luar, tiga deret yang lain menghadap ke arah halaman belakang.

Anak itu sedikit terkesiap menatap seseorang yang tengah duduk di atas salah satu tempat tidur di dalam ruangan itu.

Seorang anak berusia kira-kira 8 tahun berambut pirang sebahu yang tengah berada di tempat tidur itu menoleh saat pintu terbuka dan ia langsung menatap tajam pria paruh baya dan anak yang berdiri di hadapannya itu.

Warna senja… entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia teringat akan hal itu.

"Mello... mulai hari ini kau kedatangan seorang teman. Ia akan menjadi teman satu kamarmu..."

Anak yang dipanggil Mello itu seketika langsung menatap anak di hadapannya. Seorang anak yang mungkin usianya satu tahun diatas dirinya, berambut merah kecoklatan dan bertubuh tinggi. Sungguh, tatapan Mello seperti tatapan seorang jaksa terhadap narapidananya. Penuh dengan penghakiman dan sedikit sinis.

"Ini Matt... baik-baiklah kalian berdua... selamat malam."

Pria itu berbalik dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Meninggalkan Matt dan Mello berdua dalam kamar itu.

Suasana yang tercipta hening sesaat. Kedua anak itu hanya saling tatap.

Kemudian Matt segera berjalan ke sudut kanan kamar, dekat lemari ebony dan meraih tasnya-yang sudah berada lebih dulu di kamar itu-dan membongkarnya. Sebenarnya pihak Wammy telah memberikan semua kebutuhan Matt. Semuanya. Sejak ia melangkahkan kakinya di tempat ini, Wammy dengan pasti akan menjamin semua kebutuhannya hingga waktu yang telah ditentukan. Namun, ia bersikeras ingin tetap membawa sebagian barang-barang miliknya sendiri.

Matt membelakangi Mello dalam pekerjaannya. Sesaat Mello mendengus keras.

"Mengganggu!"

Matt sejenak membeku namun segera melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya.

Mello; dengan sangat kesal berbalik badan, berbaring dan segera membenamkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut.

Suasana kemudian hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara Matt membereskan barang-barang miliknya.

Matt berhenti sejenak. Ia perlahan menoleh ke balik punggungnya; tempat Mello tidur. Ia mengernyit.

"Warna senja..." ia berbisik.

"Mengapa warna _sialan_ itu tidak pernah pergi dari hadapanku..."

Senja.

Entah mengapa saat-saat mengerikan itu terjadi saat senja tengah merajut hari.

Ia ingat saat semuanya terjadi. Semuanya seperti mimpi buruk. Namun sayangnya itu adalah kenyataan.

Teriakan yang menguar membelah langit senja, bau darah yang mengerikan menyebar di langit senja, bunyi suara pembantaian yang memperdengarkan kidungnya yang terlarang, mengalun liar, beterbangan dalam jemari senja.

Namun tetap saja, senja itu hanya tersenyum menatapnya tersiksa. Terus menebarkan warnanya yang angkuh pada langit yang lelah. Terus mengulang kepedihannya.

Sungguh warna yang terkutuk.

* * *

"Hei! Ini tempatku!"

Matt menoleh. Ia menatap teman satu kamarnya; Mello berdiri di samping kanannya.

Mereka tengah berada di ruang makan saat itu. Sarapan tengah berlangsung. Matt sengaja mengambil tempat di sudut ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela. Dari situ ia dapat melihat pemandanagn halaman belakang yang luas dan rimbun. Seperti taman sebuah manor.

Namun baru saja ia selesai membawa sarapannya ke meja itu lalu duduk, Mello muncul dan langsung berteriak padanya.

Matt meliriknya sesaat. Ya, hanya selama 5 detik. Lalu ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya, membawa baki makanannya, dan beranjak dari sana.

Mello, yang berwajah sedikit heran hanya terpaku sejenak. Iapun dengan sikap yang angkuh segera menempati meja itu seorang diri.

Setelah sejenak menatap makanan di bakinya yang terletak di hadapannya, Mello perlahan melirik Matt dari sudut matanya. Ia memperhatikan anak itu langsung menuju sebuah meja kosong yang berada di tengah ruangan, di dekat bar. Mello menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sepertinya berkata 'dasar aneh' atau 'dasar pengganggu'. Tanpa menyadari sesungguhnya dirinyalah yang paling tepat mendapat predikat dari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

Sore itu berjalan sangat lambat.

Bagi Matt yang mungkin masih merasa asing di Wammy, tidak ada kegiatan yang memungkinkannya untuk beraktivitas.

Ia pergi ke kamarnya, mengeluarkan sebuah PSP dari lemarinya dan langsung terlarut dalam permainan itu.

Setengah jam berlalu sejak Matt tenggelam dalam PSP-nya, saat seseorang membuka pintu kamar dengan sangat kasar.

Mello terkejut mendapati Matt tengah duduk membelakanginya di meja belajar di hadapannya.

Ia seketika mendekatinya dan melihat apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

"Oi, apa itu?" Mello bertanya kasar.

Matt tidak menjawab.

Mello tampaknya langsung merasa kesal. Sifatnya yang masih kekanakkan langsung muncul.

"Oi! Kau tidak dengar ya?" seketika Mello merebut PSP dari tangan Matt.

Matt sedikit terkejut, namun tidak melawan. Ia membiarkan anak berambut pirang itu menatap PSP-nya dan mengutak-atik benda itu. Sekilas Mello seakan tengah berusaha memainkan benda itu, namun dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, Mello kehilangan kesabaran-entah karena kalah atau karena tidak bisa memainkan benda itu-dan sekonyong-konyong melempar benda itu ke lantai dengan keras.

"Huh, benda sialan! Tidak menyenangkan sama sekali!"

Mello mengumpat keras, dan tanpa perasaan langsung berbalik dan melangkah keluar ruangan dan membanting pintu menutup.

Matt yang terpana sendirian di kursi dekat jendela hanya bisa menatap PSP-nya yang sudah tak dapat digunakan lagi.

Ia menatap benda itu lama sekali tanpa ekspresi. Kemudian setelah seakan selesai memikirkan sesuatu, ia bangkit dan meraih PSP-nya seraya menatapnya.

"Maaf ya... " katanya. Kemudian ia mendesah kecil.

* * *

Matt menemukan seseorang yang tengah sendirian saja dalam ruang rekreasi.

Saat itu hampir malam. Sebagian anak telah mengunci diri di kamarnya dan melakukan aktivitasnya di dalam kamar, sebuah kegiatan kecil sebelum tidur.

Awalnya Matt mendengar sebuah suara dari ruangan yang ia lewati. Ruang itu adalah ruang rekreasi sekaligus sebuah ruang istirahat. Namun rasanya setiap anak di Wammy ini lebih suka bermain dan melakukan aktivitas di luar ruangan, jadi tempat itu jarang dipakai. Saat pertama kali datang ke Wammy ia tidak begitu memperhatikan ruangan itu, dan juga tidak pernah masuk walaupun hanya untuk sekedar memeriksanya.

Namun kali ini, saat berbelok di lorong menuju kamarnya, dia mendengar sesuatu dari dalam ruangan tersebut.

Matt bertanya-tanya siapa yag masih berada di ruang itu pada waktu seperti ini. Rasa penasarannya muncul.

Matt menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menyentuh handle pintu dan perlahan membuka pintu itu.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sebuah tumpukan dari sebuah dadu yang membentuk sebuah 'kota mini' yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

Matt terkesan dengan hal itu. Ia kemudian menyadari ada seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar 7 tahun tengah berada di tengah tumpukan dadu tersebut. Ia membelakangi Matt. Saat Matt membuka pintu, anak itu rupanya menyadari ada seseorang yang membuka pintu dan tangannya yang tengah memegang sebuah dadu berhenti di udara. Ia seakan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit, namun tidak benar-benar melihat siapa yang datang. Kemudian setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti tadi-meletakkan sebuah dadu di atas salah satu tumpukan 'kota mini'-nya.

Matt masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan tengah menatap punggung anak di tengah tumpukan dadu tersebut.

Anak itupun terus melanjutkan kegiatannya seakan tidak ada yang tengah mengawasinya.

Matt memutuskan bersandar di kusen pintu dan menatap anak itu lebih lama lagi.

"Hebat sekali…" Matt akhirnya meluncurkan kalimat.

Anak itu tidak menjawab. Ia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Matt tampak tertarik dengan anak itu. Ia perlahan melangkahkan kaki mendekati anak itu. Setelah sampai di belakang punggungnya, ia berhenti dan melihat hasil dari pekerjaan anak di depannya itu dengan takjub.

Sebuah susunan dadu yang mirip dengan bentuk sebuah benteng. Sempurna sekali.

"Bagus… hebat…" Matt kembali berkata.

Matt kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan menatap wajah si anak tersebut. ia memiliki wajah yang manis, namun ekspresinya tampak sedih. Kulitnya sepucat susu. Begitu juga dengan rambutnya. Ia memiliki tubuh yang mungkin bisa dikatakan 'rapuh' seperti porselen. Ya, itulah kesan pertama yang Matt dapatkan. Namun dari semuanya itu, Matt berani bertaruh jika anak di depannya ini pastilah jenius.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Matt.

Si anak hanya menatapnya. Saat rasanya ia akan menjawab, sebuah suara yang kuat dan bernada marah memecah kesunyian.

"Hei!"

Matt menoleh ke ambang pintu-tempat suara itu berasal. Ia memang masih membiarkan pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

Rupanya Mello.

"Kau mau tidur tidak? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Mello membentak Matt kasar. Lalu setelah itu, ia menatap anak pucat di dekat Matt dengan tatapan yang tidak layak untuk dilakukan. Sebuah tatapan yang menyiratkan kebencian dan ketidakpuasan.

"Maaf… tidurlah duluan…" Matt menjawab walau ia tidak mengerti mengapa Mello marah padanya hanya karena ia belum masuk ke kamar.

"Ku… kunci… kamarnya kan mau dikunci…" Mello berkata lamat-lamat.

"Oh… baiklah… maaf bila aku mengganggumu… aku akan segera kesana… kau duluan saja…"

Setelah mendengar itu, Mello langsung beranjak dari ambang pintu dan berlalu. Langkah kakinya yang berbunyi keras menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya… kau juga tidurlah, ini sudah malam…" kata Matt seraya melangkah keluar.

Saat Matt mencapai ambang pintu, anak pucat itu berkata,

"Near… namaku Near…"

Matt menatapnya dan seketika tersenyum.

"Tidurlah, Near…"

* * *

Matt membuka pintu, masuk dan segera menutupnya. Ia menatap Mello yang sudah berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Terbenam dalam selimut.

"Apakah ini mau dikunci?" Matt bertanya pada Mello. Karena seingatnya kemarin kamar tidak perlu dikunci. Lalu apa maksud perkataan Mello tadi? Apakah Mello sebenarnya hanya ingin menunggunya saja?

Matt tidak memikirkannya.

Mello tidak menjawab.

Matt memutuskan mengunci pintu itu, dan segera menuju tempat tidurnya.

Saat matt ingin berbaring, tiba-tiba Mello berteriak.

"AH! Kau menyebalkan! Pergi kau!"

Matt seketika terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Mello.

"Mello? Kenapa?" Matt bertanya.

Mello seketika bangkit duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menyingkirkan selimut dari atas tubuhnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan yang sangat.

"Keluar kau! Aku tidak ingin tidur sekamar denganmu! Sejak awal juga aku tidak ingin membagi kamar denganmu!"

Matt terpana mendegar itu. Mello menatap Matt dengan kejam. Sesaat iapun kembali berbaring dan membenamkan dirinya di bawah selimutnya yang tebal.

Matt masih terdiam sejenak. Ia seakan tengah berpikir. Kemudian terdengar langkah-langkah Matt menjejak kembali lantai. Ia perlahan memutar handle pintu dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Senja.

Warna yang penuh dengan aroma darah.

Warna oranye keemasan itu menguar dengan jelas dalam ingatannya.

Suara-suara tajam.

Senja itu selalu menatapnya. Senja itu tak pernah peduli dengan keadaannya yang tengah bermandikan kekecewaan.

Senja selalu tidak pernah menyambutnya dengan ramah. Senja telah menorehan sebuah luka yang dalam dalam hatinya.

Tanpa disadarinya ia telah kehilangan sebuah senja.

Hari-harinya tidak lagi memiliki sebuah senja.

'_Mail…'_

Suara yang familier.

'Ibu?'

'_Mail…'_

"Hei…"

Matt membuka matanya.

Ia menyadari dirinya duduk bersandar ke dinding di lantai depan kamarnya. Matt mendongak, menatap Mello yang tengah berdiri di samping kanannya. Tatapan Mello memancarkan kekuatiran.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?" Mello bertanya.

"Bukankah kau yang memintanya?" Matt menjawab enteng.

Mello sejenak terdiam. Ia menatap Matt. Namun kali ini tatapannya tidak sedingin biasanya. Tatapannya lembut.

Mello mendesah. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Matt.

"Maaf…" kata Mello.

"Oke…" Matt menjawab.

"Maaf… untuk benda yang kurusakkan kemarin juga…"

Matt menatap anak di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa…"

Hening.

"Ayo masuk… aku masih mengantuk…" Mello bangkit dan masuk ke kamar melalui pintu di samping kanannya.

Matt menatapnya berlalu.

"Ayo, Matt…" suara Mello terdengar tak sabar, namun anehnya terdengar sedikit memohon juga.

Mattpun tersenyum.

* * *

Siang itu Matt kembali mengunjungi Near di ruang rekreasi.

Sebenarnya pertemuan itu hanya diisi dengan keheningan diantara mereka berdua. Matt bersandar di dinding di dekat pintu masuk. Ia hanya menatap punggung anak pucat itu yang tengah membangun sebuah 'kota' yang lain dari sebuah susunan kartu tarot.

Entah kenapa Matt suka melihat bangunan Near. Ia juga suka dengan kecerdaan Near membangun komposisi sebuah bangunan.

Walau mereka sebagian besar hanya berdiam diri, namun Matt rasanya puas dengan hal itu.

Menit-menit yang lewat dinikmati Matt. Hingga terdengar suatu suara di samping kanannya; tempat pintu berada.

Matt menoleh.

Ia mendapati Mello tengah berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka sedikit.

"Mello…?" Matt berkata.

Mello menatap Near dengan tatapan yang sinis. Lalu tatapannya beralih ke Matt. Matt-dengan sedikit tidak mempercayainya-menangkap bahwa tatapan itu penuh dengan kecemburuan.

Mello tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Ia hanya menatap Matt dengan dingin dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

Matt yang sedikit bingung dengan sikap Mello hanya bisa menatap anak berambut pirang itu berlalu dengan wajah kesal.

Jika Matt sedikit mengkhawatirkan Mello, Near bahkan menolehpun tidak.

Ia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan tenang.

Matt menatap punggung Near sesaat. Kemudian ia menatap tempat dimana Mello berada 5 menit yang lalu.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Apakah ada yang salah?

Malam itu makan malam berlangsung seperti biasanya. Tenang dan menyenangkan.

Matt duduk di sudut meja. Ia sengaja menghindar dari anak-anak yang lain. Ia memang seperti itu. Tidak menyukai keramaian.

Ditengah mengunyah makan malamnya, seseorang muncul di sampingnya.

Matt mendongak dan mendapati Near tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Near?" Matt bertanya.

Near hanya menatap meja di hadapannya.

"Near?"

Near hanya menunduk menatap meja. Sikapnya sungguh aneh.

Rasanya Matt melihat ada sesuatu pada wajah Near.

Seketika Near seperti merasa terkejut. Ia menatap wajah Matt kemudian segera beranjak dari sana.

Matt terkejut dengan sikap Near. Ia menatap punggung Near yang menjauh, kemudian hilang ke balik pintu.

Ada jeda sekitar 5 detik sebelum Matt dengan mantap bangkit dari mejanya, dan meninggalkan ruang makan.

Langkah kaki terdengar menggema di lorong. Near hendak menoleh saat sepasang lengan merangkulnya dari belakang tubuhnya. Mengejutkan namun lembut.

Near terkejut namun ia tidak berusaha melepaskan rengkuhan itu. Ia tahu persis siapa yang tengah merangkulnya.

Waktu seakan berhenti.

Kedua anak itu hanya saling terdiam. Matt merunduk merangkul Near di lehernya, sedangkan Near hanya terdiam dalam rengkuhan Matt. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi sesaat melunak.

Near perlahan menunduk.

Matt merasakan sesuatu mengaliri lengannya hangat.

'Lepaskan, Near… lepaskan semuanya… sebanyak yang kau bisa… jangan sepertiku… yang bahkan menatap senjapun aku tak mampu…'

Dari balik tikungan, seseorang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Anak berambut pirang itu mengepalkan jemari-jemari tangannya.

Matt kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menatap Mello yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur.

"Mello? Kau belum tidur?" Matt bertanya.

Mello tidak menjawab.

Sungguh saat itu Matt merasa menatap sepasang mata yang ingin sekali membunuhnya.

_Warna senja._

Sama seperti senja yang selalu menatapnya diam.

Matt benci sekali dengan hal itu.

"_Pergi!"_

Matt seketika menghardik wajah Mello kasar.

Matt menghampiri Mello dan seketika menghardiknya kasar.

Mello terkejut bukan main. Ia terbelalak menatap Matt. Dengan gerakan yang canggungpun ia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Menjauhi Matt.

Saat menghardik Mello tadi wajah Matt seketika mengeras. Napasnya memburu, dan ekspresinya liar. Seakan Mello dapat melihat sesuatu yang kejam dalam matanya.

Namun saat sepersekian detik itu berlalu, Matt menyadari apa yang dilakukannya.

Perlahan-lahan wajahnya kembali berwarna, mimiknya kembali normal, dan napasnyapun perlahan mereda.

Matt menatap lantai beberapa saat. Setelah mengernyit, ia menoleh ke arah Mello di seberang ruangan. Menatap Mello yang berwajah cemas sekaligus ketakutan.

Matt tidak mampu berkata sepatahpun. Dengan kaku ia berjalan dengan gontai ke arah pintu. Ia membukanya dan melangkah keluar.

"Maaf…" itulah yang digumamkan Matt saat ia berlalu dari kamar itu.

Mello yang masih terkejut, hanya menatap nanar pintu yang tertutup. Ke arah dimana Matt menghilang.

Siang beranjak naik.

Makan siang hari itu telah menjadi permulaan baru bagi Matt dalam mengubah sejarah kehidupannya.

Ia seperti biasa mengambil tempat di ujung ruangan. Sambil menikmati makanannya seorang diri.

Matt menatap ke sampingnya, tempat seseorang tepatnya seorang anak tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

Matt tersenyum. Ia menarik kursi di sampingnya, memberikan isyarat anak itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Nearpun duduk.

Mereka tengah menikmati makan siang mereka dan sesuatu yang fatal kemudian terjadi.

Near hendak mengambil minuman, ia berdiri dari kursi, saat itu seseorang dari arah belakang menerobos cepat, menyebabkan sebuah benturan yang cukup keras antara mereka.

Bunyi bahan pecah belah bergema dalam ruang makan. Disusul suara erangan yang keras.

Near; yang hendak berdiri dari kursi dan berbalik berbenturan dengan seseorang dari arah belakang yang sedang berjalan. Mello mengerang marah, minuman yang sesaat tadi dipegangnya kini memenuhi pakaiannya, dan gelas kaca itu kini berserakkan hancur di lantai marmer ruang makan.

Near mengernyit saat minuman Mello sebagian jatuh membasahi puncak kepalanya dan pakaian bagian atasnya.

Seluruh orang langsung menatap kejadian itu. Terkejut dengan kejadian yang cukup menimbulkan suara yang keras.

Mello seketika merasa marah. Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Ia hanya merasakan adrenalinnya tiba-tiba memuncak.

"Brengsek!" umpat Mello.

Matt berdiri dari kursinya, ia segera menengahi situasi itu-yang dipikirnya pasti akan memburuk.

Near hanya diam sambil membersihkan rambutnya dari air yang tertumpah dari minuman Mello.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah? Albino bodoh!" amarah Mello seketika bangkit.

"Mello!" Matt berseru pada anak bermulut tajam itu.

"Dia yang salah! Berbalik tidak melihat-lihat sekelilingnya! Kau tidak punya mata, hah?"

Seketika semuanya menjadi kacau. Mello telah dikuasai emosinya.

"Mello! Bukan masalah siapa yang salah dan siapa yang benar! Kau keterlaluan! Minta maaf pada Near!"

Mello merasakan tubuhnya bergetar kuat. Adrenalinnya yang awalnya telah mendesak dadanya, kini rasanya ingin meledak keluar dari kepalanya. Ia benar-benar merasa direndahkan!

"Aku yang salah…" kata-kata itu bergema dan seketika waktu terasa berhenti.

* * *

"Aku yang salah…" kata Near pelan.

Mello menatap Near dengan tatapan yang mematikan. Seketika emosinya meledak. Ia memang ingin Near merasa bersalah, namun sekarang yang terjadi, seolah-olah dirinyalah yang tengah menjadi seorang yang bersalah. Dengan kata-kata Near barusan, Mello merasa seperti dilecehkan.

Waktu yang berjalan seakan berhenti.

Mello menatap Near liar. Dalam keadaan gelap mata, tangannya meraih pisau roti yang berada di meja Matt. Seketika Mello mencengkram kerah pakaian Near, menariknya kasar dan membenamkan pisau roti itu tepat di dada anak pucat yang terkejut itu.

Dengan tatapan liar, Mello mencengkram kerah pakaian Near, menariknya kasar dan membenamkan pisau roti perak itu tepat di dada Near.

Near terbelalak saat merasakan hujaman asing menerobos kulit dadanya yang pucat. Seketika rasa sakit yang hebat menghujam seluruh tubuhnya.

Jeritan Nearpun terlepas dari bibir pucatnya.

Matt serasa membeku melihat kejadian di depannya.

_Senja…_

Ia menatap rambut Mello yang bersinar seperti cahaya senja… pisau perak yang menghujam ke dalam dada Near… jeritan Near yang menerobos udara…

Seketika adegan masa lalunya yang mengerikan telah menjelma di hadapannya sekali lagi. Matt membeku membiarkan pikirannya dikuasai oleh gambaran-gambaran kejam yang telah merebut memorinya. Menguasai setiap inchi sel-sel kelabu otaknya.

'_Mail…'_

'_Pergilah! Jangan lihat!'_

'_Kami menyayangimu, Mail…'_

'_JANGAN!'_

Matt terbelalak menatap potongan film dari masa lalunya sekaligus menatap nanar tubuh Near yang terjatuh ke belakang.

Senja yang dalam.

_Jeritan menggema… jeritan dari orang-orang yang kukenal… orang-orang yang kucintai…_

Bau darah yang membakar seluruh organ tubuhnya… mengalir dalam setiap udara yang mendera pikirannya…

Hari itu… saat senja turun dari peraduannya, saat itu pulalah dewa maut tengah sibuk merampasi jiwa-jiwa yang dicintainya…

Dalam gerakan yang lambat, Matt merasa memutari meja dan menjangkau tubuh Near yang terjatuh.

Matt merasa wajahnya sepucat kematian. Ia terbelalak saat menangkap tubuh Near yang berlumuran darah dengan pisau perak masih bersarang di dadanya.

Suara tarikan yang tajam terlepas dari mulut Mello. Ia tidak berteriak. Namun wajahnya berubah seketika. Ketakutan dan keterkejutan yang sangat, telah menggantikan ekspresi kebencian dan kecemburuan di wajahnya 1 detik yang lalu.

Mello menatap wajah Near yang dipenuhi dengan kesakitan yang sangat. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Sungguh ia merasa sepertinya yang melakukan hal tu bukanlah dirinya. Ia terbelalak saat tubuh Near yang lemas jatuh ke belakang dalam gerakan yang lambat.

Matt menangkap tubuh itu.

Matt mengguncang pelan tubuh Near dan meneriakkan nama anak pucat itu liar.

Kemudian Matt menatap Mello.

Matt menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diterjemahkan. Tatapan itu tidak dingin, bukan menghakimi dan tidak juga beremosi. Tatapan itu lebih manusiawi untuk dikatakan. Kesedihan terpancar kuat dari kedua bola mata Matt.

* * *

Lima jam kemudian.

Matt duduk bersandar di lantai di depan kamar Near. Kedua kakinya ditekuk ke dadanya dan wajahnya dibenamkan di antara kedua celahnya.

Ia telah berada di sana sejak tiga yang lalu. Bantuan medis yang profesional segera dipanggil. Nearpun dikabarkan kritis karena pendarahan yang hebat. Namun ia beruntung pisau itu meleset beberapa centi dari jantungnya. Keadaannya bisa dibilang cukup kritis namun tidak terlalu berbahaya.

Matt merasakan langkah kaki seseorang di hadapannya.

"Maaf…" Mello menggumam.

Hening.

"Maaf…"

Matt mendongak perlahan. Ia menatap mata Mello. Mata itu sungguh dipenuhi penyesalan.

_Penyesalan tidak pernah berguna_…

"Kau harus meminta maaf pada Near, bukan padaku…" Matt berbisik.

Mello terkesiap. Sedetik kemudian air matanya turun.

"Aku… aku memang hina… tak ada yang mau mempedulikanku… makanya saat kau datang… aku… aku… aku hanya ingin mendapatkan seseorang yang menginginkanku…" Mello berbisik.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Matt bertanya.

Mello menatap Matt.

"Aku… hanya tak ingin kehilangan lagi…"

"Mello… sesuatu yang telah hilang tak akan pernah kembali lagi… tapi sesuatu yang baru pasti akan datang menggatikannya… akupun juga tidak lagi memiliki apapun… " sorot mata Matt memancarkan kepedihan yang dalam.

"Namun aku percaya bahwa sesuatu yang baru akan datang padaku… maka, aku tersenyum…"

Mello terbelalak menatap Matt tersenyum lembut padanya.

Matt bangkit dan merengkuh anak berambut pirang yang tengah berurai air mata itu.

"Kau cemburu kan pada Near… aku tahu…"

Mello merasakan wajahnya memerah diantara air matanya yang mengalir.

"Mulai saat ini jangan bodoh… aku ada untuk kalian berdua…" kata Matt sambil tersenyum.

Sejak saat itu, Matt menyadari bahwa ia telah mendapatkan apa yang telah hilang.

Sesuatu yang telah hilang memang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi, namun tetap saja selalu ada yang akan menggantikannya.

Bagi Matt, ia telah mendapatkan kembali apa yang selama ini telah menghilang dari hidupnya.

Ya, sebuah senja.

Ia selalu membenci senja karena _ia_ telah mengambil semua yang dicintanya. Namun kini ia telah mendapatkan kembali seja itu.

Dalam rengkuhan, Matt menatap warna rambut Mello yang seperti warna senja. Bersinar keemasan. Ia telah menemukan orang yang sangat peduli padanya, bahkan bertindak sangat bodoh untuk tindakannya itu. Matt tahu Mello sangat menyukai dirinya, maka anak itu selalu bersikap sinis terhadap Near yang memang dekat dengan Matt.

Kini Matt dapat dengan berani menatap senja, tidak lagi membenci dan meratapinya… sebelumnya senja itu menyakitinya dan menghilang dari kehidupannya.

Matt melihat bayangan orang-orang yang dicintainya saat memejamkan matanya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada kelebatan warna senja; rambut Mello.

'_Mail… kami mencintaimu…'_

Matt membuka mata dan tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat datang kembali, _my sunset_…'

Dari jendela di belakang mereka, senja yang lembut menyinari mereka. Seolah tersenyum pada seseorang yang telah kembali dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

* * *

**Thx for read and review  
**


End file.
